


More Than a Story

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Supportive Dean, Supportive Sam, Supportive Winchesters, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, so many words of praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: The Winchesters give you more than just a wild sex story to tell in the future. They give you and your plump body the love it deserves.





	More Than a Story

You couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up your throat as Dean continued with his story of some random hook up a few months back. Your stomach hurt from laughing and your brain was a little fuzzy from drinking all evening in Sam’s room while the three of you watched all the Transformer movies since they were on Netflix and Sam had just signed up for streaming.

“So, I’m digging through my duffel, because I know I had condoms in there, and she was in the bathroom, I figured I have time to grab one when I heard the bathroom door open. I turn around and she is in a full on black pleather bodysuit. She was holding a fucking riding crop and asking if I was a naughty boy. Only thing I could think was holy shit, where did she even have that? She had the world’s smallest bag, I swear to God.” Dean shook his head and raised his glass of bourbon to his lips finishing its contents while you giggled next to him on the bed.

“That is some kind of crazy, Dean. Where do you find women like that?” Sam made a grab for the bottle on his desk, refilling his and your glasses.

“I don’t even know anymore. I’d say the bar but fuck I’m starting to think I’m getting lost and wandering into nuthouses. Come on, craziest thing to happen during a hook up? Sammy, it’s your turn.”

Sam hung his head, his long hair covering most of his face from your line of sight, “it wasn’t really a hook up. Freshman year at Stanford I had this professor who must have read my file and saw I had a full ride. He pulled me aside and asked if I needed help paying for extras and I figured he knew of some place that was hiring. Turns out he wanted to film me jerking off on his desk. Fucking weirdest shit ever.”

Your jaw dropped and before you could stop yourself and let your words run through your mental filter you found yourself asking, “did you do it?”

The tips of Sam’s ears turned pink and you cursed his long hair from hiding his face.

“Oh my god, you totally did! Sam Winchester you made a sex tape for money! Do you have any copies? I mean.” You quickly clamped your mouth shut and tried not to laugh as you mentally scolded yourself for asking that last question. Maybe you had had enough to drink for one night.

“There are a few things in this world I do not want to see and my baby brother’s sex tape is one of them. But don’t feel so bad Sammy, I’ve been there. Well, not there exactly. Never let a guy film me but there was this woman once. Legs for miles and the best boob job I’ve ever seen on a soccer mom. I let her take way too many pictures with her polaroid that night.”

You watched Dean shake his head, an amused smile on his face as you assumed could only mean he was reliving that night with the soccer mom in his head. Sam was still looking down at his toes and you leaned over to pat his arm.

“It’s okay Sam. I was just joking about you having copies. I’m sure that video is long gone by now. You made some money doing something you usually do for free. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Sam looked back up and gave you a half smile, “in this family we always do weird stuff to make money. Ask Dean about the time he took up cat sitting.”

“I ain’t talking about that! Fucking fluffy demons. Give me the damn bottle, Sam, it’s Y/N turn to tell us a story.”

Anxiety filled your chest, you had hoped that the boys were go back and forth for awhile telling crazy stories and forget all about you. You didn’t have any stories like they did. You didn’t take home strangers from the bar or make tapes for cash. Hell, you rarely even took your shirt off to have sex in your last relationship let alone wanted to have a stranger see you naked.

You took a sip of the drink in your hand letting it burn a trail down your throat to your stomach, your tongue darting out to lick up the droplet that clung to your top lip before shaking your head. “I don’t have any stories like that. I mean, unless you count the time I tripped over my ex’s dog in the dark. I caught myself on a desk chair and the dog ran to the living room. We ended up just watching a movie after that because I had to keep my ankle propped up from twisting it a little. Besides that I got nothing.”

Sam and Dean both looked at you wondering if you were lying. That you had a story you were just too embarrassed to share. They shared a look of confusion before either said anything.

“You gotta have something, Y/N. I mean, tripping over a pet happens to lots of people all the time. Not really all that crazy and it was with your ex so it wasn’t even a hook up.”

Sam nodded in agreement with Dean’s words. “If something happened that you’re embarrassed to talk about that’s okay you don’t have to tell us but we aren’t gonna make you feel bad about it.”

You huffed a small laugh, “it’s sweet of you to say that Sam but really I don’t have any stories like that. I don’t hook up with strangers. I don’t go out to bars looking for someone to take me home for the night. I go, I get drunk, I help you two find willing nightly participants and I go home alone. It’s what I do and it’s not like anyone tries to take me home either. Always has been that way even before I started hunting with you boys.” You shrug to yourself and look down at the grey cotton string of your pajama bottoms.

It’s kind of quiet save for sounds of robots fighting on screen before Dean nudges you, “guys try and take you home all the time.”

You shook your head, “no, actually the only guys I’ve ever been asked to go home with is you two and it was because one of you had struck out for the night and wanted to go home to sleep. Guys aren’t interested in someone who looks like me. I’m kind of used to it by now.” You tugged at the black tank top you were wearing as you noticed it had ridden up a bit exposing your stomach. If there was one thing you hated most about yourself it was that, the extra layer of fat that ran across your middle and made you wish to just be thin and pretty like the other girls.

You were used to being passed up in bars but once you started hunting with the Winchester’s the rejection started getting to you. There were plenty of nights where you had sat in a booth, Dean’s arm slung over your shoulder while he pointed out a beautiful woman in a skin tight dress that usually weighed next to nothing and asked you to go chat her up for a bit before he made his move. Or nights where you would be having a random conversation alone with a waitress and Sam would walk in, the conversation between you switching to who Sam was and you would find yourself slipping away to drink alone while they flirted with each other.

Despite how close you were with both boys it didn’t surprise you at all that they had no idea how often you found yourself alone. How many nights you let yourself drink just a bit too much to forget that it wasn’t you one of them was taking off into the night with but someone thinner and less lethal with a knife.

You finished off your drink figuring that being as drunk as possible was probably the best bet since having a fun movie night was going south. You felt the bed shift next to you and you were met with Dean’s deep green eyes.

“What do you mean guys aren’t interested in someone like you? Y/N, you’re gorgeous and I’m sure there have been plenty of guys who’ve been interested you just never noticed.” There was sincerity in Dean’s eyes and you let yours fall to the empty glass you held in your hands, a tear burning a trail down your cheek that Dean swept away quickly with his thumb.

“Dean’s right, Y/N. There are plenty of guys who are interested.” Sam got up from the chair he was in and sat on the edge of the bed facing you, his large hand coming to rest on your knee.

You bit at your lip hyper aware of how close to you Sam and Dean were, “oh I’m sure there are seeing as I’m such a damn beauty queen. Thanks for being nice to me guys but really it’s bullshit and you know it.”

You made a move to get up but Sam’s hand on your knee tightened and your eyes locked with his.

“There are guys out there. We know.” Sam’s eyes shifted over to Dean’s, the two having a silent conversation you were not privy to.

You watched Dean nod and his tongue flick out to run along his lower lip. In a blink of an eye you felt Dean’s lips on yours, the fleeting thoughts of how someone as gorgeous as either of these guys could want someone like you faded as his tongue sought entry into your mouth. You let out a soft sigh as his tongue brushed over yours but it was over all too soon as Dean pulled away panting just as hard as you were.

“You’re beautiful sweetheart and it’s about time we prove it to you.” Dean ran his thumb over your wet lower lip. “Let us prove that you are the most beautiful woman we’ve ever met.”

Your eyes shifted from one Winchester to the other, from the integrity in Dean’s eyes to the sweet smile on Sam’s face. A knot of self doubt was solid in the pit of your stomach, thoughts of all the miles of tanned taut flesh each boy possessed while you were just a soft mess with rolls and stretch mark covered skin. There was no way either boy would want to continue once you took your clothes off. You just weren’t pretty enough for them.

“I know what you’re thinking,Y/N and its not true. Let us do this. Let us show you how wonderful and beautiful you are. Let us make love to you.” Sam’s large hand had made a slow climb up your thigh and squeezed as his other hand reached for the glass you still held.

You let Sam take it from you and he set it on the chair he had vacated. You bite at your lip, the years of self doubt still very much at the forefronts of you mind, yet you found yourself nodding and whispering, “yes.”

Sam made the first move, his free hand moving to the side of your face, fingers weaving into your hair before he sealed his lips to yours. His lips were softer than Dean’s and he had a slightly sweet taste as his tongue entered your mouth. You felt the bed shift as Dean moved, his fingers lacing with yours as Sam lowered you onto you back. Warm lips pressing kisses up the length of your arm and up to your bare shoulder as Sam’s head dipped to kiss down the opposite side of your neck.

You let yourself get lost in the sensation of two mouths each going in different directions. One working up towards your neck and mouth while the other licked down to your fingertips. You were only jolted out of your blissful haze by a set of long fingers running over your covered core and up to the bottom of your tank top, rough fingertips just grazing under the hem.

Like every time before you froze, your body going completely rigid at having someone touch your stomach. Your eyes that had fluttered shut at Sam’s kisses flew open to see his hand on your waist, his fingers touching the lines of marks you knew were under your shirt on your stomach. The kisses on your neck from Dean stopped and he moved his lips to your ear, his voice warm and whiskey thick.

“Relax, Y/N. Let us see you. All of you. You’re beautiful.” Dean pressed his lips just under your ear and you nodded, your eyes almost shutting again as Dean sucked a mark to your throat.

Sam let his hand slip under the thin cotton tank and he slowly moved his hand upward, dragging your shirt along your skin causing goosebumps and fear to grow in your stomach.

You waited, a part of your brain screaming that once they saw it would be over. They would see the stretch marks and the extra layer of fat and be disgusted but instead Sam dipped his head down to press a kiss just above your belly button. He rained kisses over the expanse of skin he undercovered until he found himself just under your breasts, his tongue licking a line on the underside of your bra as his hand groped at your breast atop your tank.

Dean must have noticed how far up Sam had gotten your shirt and he pulled away so Sam could finish the job. Sam sat you up, giving you a quick kiss before pulling your shirt up and over your head, his lips once again finding yours before making a trail down to your chest. Meanwhile, Dean pulled his own shirt off before climbing back onto the bed behind you and letting his lips attach to the back of your shoulder, his deft fingers unclasping your bra in the back and slipping the straps down your shoulders.

You felt your breath quicken at being so exposed. You’d never let the Winchester’s, let alone anyone you’ve ever been intimate with, see you this undressed with the lights on and you felt two different sized hands take a hold of yours stopping you from covering yourself.

“Don’t hide from us sweetheart,” was the rasped words you heard next to your ear and you turned your face towards Dean pressing your mouth to his. He leaned the two of you back, his front to your back as Sam’s lips found your breast, his tongue swirling around your nipple before pulling the hardening peak between his lips, sucking gently.

You found yourself arching your back pushing your chest closer to Sam’s mouth and his hand that had enveloped your lonely breast, his fingers plucking and rolling the nipple before switching sides. Soft moans falling from your lips and onto Dean’s as he sucked on your tongue.

Sam nipped at the underside of your breast and you pulled away from the kiss with Dean to cry out, the fingers on the hand Sam held untangling and moving to grip at his long strands. Dean went back to making marks along the column of your neck as you watched Sam’s head move down your body. His tongue following the lines on your flesh easing the fears you had of them seeing you like this.

Dean let go of your hand and placed both his hands on your breasts, squeezing them and sighing against your skin. Your eyes falling shut as Dean whispered, “you’re so beautiful and you don’t even know it.”

You felt the drawstring of your bottoms being tugged and you let your eyes open a crack to see Sam’s unraveling the loose knot, his lips not leaving the skin above the waist band untill he felt you tense again.

Sam leaned away from you, his hand resting on your hip, one of the strings still wrapped around his middle finger. “If you want us to stop Y/N we can. If this is as far as you are comfortable going that’s okay.”

“He’s right, sweetheart. We aren’t going to push you, we just want you to see how beautiful we think you are and how badly we want you.” Dean shifted, his hands moving from your breasts to just below them and hugging you close, the hard bulge in the denim jeans he wore digging into your lower back, .

You looked over your shoulder at Dean and then back down at Sam whose long frame was kneeling between your slightly parted thighs, his hazel eyes staring straight into yours the moment you looked back at him.

“I want to, I just,” you took a deep breath, you knew you were going to be letting out all the secrets you kept. All the fear and insecurities, the things you did to protect yourself from getting hurt in the past. “I’m not used to this. Any of it. The lights being on or not having my shirt. Most of the time I just try to get it over with as fast as I can so I can put the clothes I had to take off back on. I haven’t even-no one has ever even, fuck. I don’t do this okay. I don’t have guys wanting to go down on me let alone see me naked so I just- I don’t okay.”

By the time you were done talking you were shaking and again close to tears. Dean’s arms around you tightened even more as you finished talking and Sam’s hand on your hip squeezed.

“We want to see you, Y/N. We want to strip your bare and love every inch of your body.”

You shook your head, “but why, Sam? Look at me. I’m disgusting. I look nothing like any of the woman I’ve seen either of you take home before and no, just no. It’s been fun but no. You guys are just drunk and I’m an easy lay right now.”

Dean let you go and moved to look at you, his head making a gesture towards Sam to move away before he put his hands on your arms. “Ain’t none of that true. We may have been drinking tonight but Sammy and I’ve talked a few times about how much we want you. Sam punched me once cause I said if given a choice you’d pick me.”

“I punched you in the arm, it was a joke.” Sam muttered under his breath.

“Whatever, you know she would.”

You huffed a small laugh at the banter listening as Dean continued.

“I can’t speak for every guy out there but personally I like a little extra meat on my woman and lord knows I could eat pussy for days. Something about having a pair of thick thighs pressed against my ears makes me hard as a fucking rock.” Dean’s right hand left your arm to reposition his clearly aroused cock in his jeans before running back up the length of your arm. “Y/N, the way you look doesn’t turn either of us off in the slightest and with the way Sam was drooling I’m pretty sure he wanted to at least have a chance to taste you. We don’t have to do anything. We can get dressed and watch the rest of the movie. Or start another because I think I saw the credits,” Dean shook his head, “anyway, we want to do this. We want to see you, touch you and taste you. We want to know what you look like when you come completely undone. We wouldn’t want that if we didn’t already think you are gorgeous. I wouldn’t want to kiss you so bad right now that I can taste it if I didn’t want you. I want you, Y/N.”

“I want you too.” You looked over at Sam who was standing next to the bed, his fingers playing with the ends of his shirt.

You looked back at Dean and then down at yourself. At the rolls you hated and the marks you wish would go away. You looked at it all and then back up at Dean who looked at you with hungry green eyes that sent heat straight to the apex of your thighs.

Without thinking you threw yourself at him, your arms around his neck and your lips on his. You’d wanted this, wanted them, for a long time and if they were willing to accept you as you were then you were going to let them.

“Make me feel loved,” you whispered against Dean’s plush lips. “Make me feel wanted.”

Dean had no problem doing that as he kissed you back just as hard as you had been kissing him, his tongue brushing over yours as he moved to lay you back again. He hovered over you, his left arm holding him up as he stroked a smooth line down your side, stopping briefly to palm your breast before continuing down and slipping his hand into your pants.

Your skin tingled in the wake of Dean’s touch and you kept your focus on the way his mouth worked over yours and his fingers that ran between your damp folds, your body jerking as he rubbed over your clit the first time.

Dean let his lips wander over your jaw and down your neck as his fingers circled your clit is slow circles. He worked his way down your body and you relished in the way his mouth left a wet trail to your chest. He sucked a pert nipple into his mouth, his tongue matching the movements of his fingers between your legs. He distracted you enough that you didn’t even tense when his kisses reached your belly and his hands had moved to tug at the waistbands of your bottoms and underwear. You just sighed in contentment and lifted your hips, letting the cool air in the room wash over your skin as Dean stripped you of your last layers.

A soft curse from beside you made you open your eye and look over to see Sam, his shirt gone along with his jeans, his hand squeezing at the erection in his boxer briefs as his eyes roamed over your body.

“Sam,” you whispered to get his attention. “Kiss me.”

Sam nodded, his hair bouncing with his head movements as he climbed back onto the bed, his hand cradling the side of your cheek before his lips touched yours.

A second set of lips exploded the skin of your thighs, licking, sucking and nipping at them; travling from one side to the other without stopping until small purple marks littered your flesh. You almost stopped breathing when you finally felt Dean’s hot breath on your damp skin as his paused to breath you in, his tongue swiping over your slit before he groaned at your flavor.

“Fuck, Sam, she tastes fucking amazing. Better than I even said she would.”

Sam pulled away from the kiss you two were sharing to look you in the eye even though his words were meant for Dean. “I bet she does. Someone so beautiful should taste just as sweet.” His lips crashed against yours again and you cried out into his mouth as Dean spread your folds with his thumbs, his broad tongue licking over you, from your entrance up to your swollen clit.

Your brain was on overdrive, Sam kissing your lips, one of his hands tracing the curves of your upper body while Dean licked and sucked at your clit, pleasure running up and down your spine as that familiar knot of heat grew inside you. Sam’s mouth moved over your skin until he reached your breasts, his mouth teasing your nipples into hard peaks as you moaned.

Your back arched as Dean slipped a single digit into your heat, seeking out the place that he knew could make your toes curl if he rubbed hard enough and when you cried out his name he knew he had found it; a second finger joining the first to start a frantic rhythm to match the licks of his tongue.

It was all getting to be too much and you reached blindly to grip at each boy, your fingers finding long strand ticking your chest and short spikes between your thighs as your world exploded with a flash of white behind your closed lids. You shouted out your pleasures, calling for both Dean and Sam while using them as an anchor to keep yourself grounded as you came.

Sam brought his lips back up to your throat and to your ear whispering how beautiful you looked in the moment, his words not registering right away until you had come back down. It was then that you could feel Dean smiling against your thigh, his lips again raining kisses as he slowly removed his fingers and Sam moved to look you in the eye.

There was love there that you’d never seen before. A deeper appreciation of you that there had been before and if you weren’t already struggling for breath you knew you would be from having Sam look at you this way.

You let your hand untangle from Sam’s locks and run down his neck, over the muscle of his shoulder to his chest, your fingers grazing the tattoo on his skin as you worked your hand down his stomach to the bulge in his shorts. Your hand gripping it through the material before moving to reach under the band to touch the hard heated skin.

Sam hissed at the contact and slowly rocked his hips into the fist you made around him, his forehead resting on yours as you stroked him.

Dean kissed down your leg as he slid off the bed and you were vaguely aware of hearing his zipper come undone and his jeans hit the floor. The bed dipping again as he crawled back in, “you doing okay sweetheart?”

You broke eye contact with Sam to look at Dean, his own fist working over his hard length between your knees. “I’m good. I’d be better if Sam were naked too but I’m good, great even.”

Sam wrapped his fingers around your wrist that was still stroking over his cock to stop you before he moved off the bed to discard his boxer briefs. You looked between each boy knowing there was no turning back from this now and you crooked your index finger at Sam to call him back towards you.

“I wanna taste you, Sam. I wanna taste you while Dean makes love to me. I’m ready. Please.”

The boys exchanged a look and like a synchronized dance they both moved into the position they needed to be. Sam kneeling by your head and Dean nudging at your entrance. You wrapped your hand around Sam, wet your lips and slowly took him into your mouth. A moan radiating up your throat as you felt Dean stretching and filling you to the hilt.

Dean made long slow thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before drawing himself back in, a fine layer a sweat coating your bodies as he built both of you up. You tried to match Dean’s slow pace inside you to the one you had on Sam’s cock in your mouth but found it hard to maintain. You’d pictured having your lips around Sam’s length dozens of times and with the alcohol still running through your system you gave into your need to please him.

You pushed yourself to take as much of his shaft as you could, the head hitting the back of your throat over and over as you pumped your hand over the remaining bit of his cock. Low groans from Sam letting you know he liked it as you swallowed around him.

“Shit. If you keep up that pace, Y/N, I’m gonna cum. Fuck, I’ve wanted this too long for it to be over already.”

“Slow down baby, we got time. Give Sammy a break. Focus on me.” Dean’s husky voice made you slow your motions until you pulled your mouth away from Sam altogether. Sam was quick to move away, sitting next to you on the bed squeezing the tip of his cock to keep himself from cumming.

Dean lowered himself over you, his mouth finding yours and seeking out your tongue as he speed up his thrusts a bit, your keening sounds disappearing into your kisses as Dean’s hips rolled over yours. You rocked your hips up to meet his feeling a pressure building between your legs and you let out a small squeal as Dean pulled you up as he moved to sit back on his heels, his cock pounding up into you hitting your g-spot.

“Dean,” you cried out as you clawed at his back, feeling yourself starting to teeter on that edge when the bed dipped behind you. Sam’s front touching your back as he push your hair out of the way to kiss the back of your neck.

“You’re so beautiful Y/N, lean back against me.”

Dean kept a firm grip on your hips as his worked himself back and forth inside you as you leaned back against Sam’s chest. Sam’s large hands moving to toy with your breasts as he mouthed at your neck and shoulders, his hard length rutting along the curve of your ass.

“Think you could cum again for me, sweetheart? Squeeze yourself even tighter than you already are around my cock?”

You looked straight at Dean, his green eyes laser focused on you as you panted, “yes. Oh God, Dean yes. Please.” You squeezed your walls around Dean. A loud ‘fuck’ falling from his lips before you felt his thumb on your clit. Dean moved his thumb to the pace of his fast strokes inside you and it didn’t take much to send you spiralling again over that edge as your vision whited out and you came. Dean following close behind you, his cock slamming home to empty deep inside you with a groan.

Sam held you tight as you rode out your second orgasm of the night and when you final came back down he was the one telling you how beautiful you looked when you were cumming. How the sounds you made sounded like music to his ears and how much he longed to be the one to do that to you.

You turned your head sideways to face Sam, your lips meeting his briefly, “I want you to do that too.” You were breathless and you didn’t know what Sam was going to do next but figured it would have to be good if he was smiling.

“Do me a favor, Dean, and hold her for me.”

Dean moved his hands up your sides and you felt him slip out of you, the space he vacated being slowly filled by Sam. Dean gave a chuckle at your look of surprised and he looked over your shoulder at Sam.

“I think you’ve stunned her, Sammy. Better go easy on her.”

You playfully swatted at Dean’s back and he gave you a wink before going in for a kiss that was soon broken by Sam’s movements inside you. His long hard cock making it hard for you to do anything other than bounce between the boys and make strangled cries of need.

Sam nipped at your left shoulder and Dean ducked his head to run his tongue over your right nipple as you felt another coil of heat start inside you. You weren’t sure you could handle another and when Dean’s thumb pressed hard against your clit again you felt yourself tense up, a third orgasm hitting you like a bolt of lightning.

“Y/N, fuck!” Sam grunted into your shoulder just before his teeth sank into your skin, making extra aftershocks roll through your core that fluttered around Sam.

Dean peppering kisses over your chest brought you back to the present and you naturally sagged forward into his chest in exhaustion. “I got you, sweetheart. We’ll get you cleaned up and you can sleep.”

You nodded against Dean’s chest and you were aware of Sam slipping out of you and moving off of the bed. Dean moved you back onto the bed until you were resting against the soft pillows, his fingers running slowly over your skin as your eyes started to droop, your limbs feeling heavy and warm. A part of your brain noticed the sound of running water and when Sam came back to the bed he had a damp rag that he handed over to Dean to run over you cleaning the mess the boys had left between your legs.

“You alright, Y/N? We didn’t hurt you did we?”

Sam sounded so concerned as he crawled into his bed next to you, his still naked form lying close to you as he pushed some hair out of your face.

“ ‘M good Sam, thank you. Tired but good. Mmm, thank you. Both of you. Now I have a story.”

“You’ve got more than that. Now you know you’re beautiful. Beautiful to both of us.” Sam kissed your temple before laying his head on the pillow next to you.

“Sam’s right, Y/N. You’re the most beautiful woman we’ve ever known besides our mom and now you know it.”

You turned onto your side, snuggling your backside into Sam while facing Dean. “Yeah, now I know it.”


End file.
